<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Made for the Gods by Cherienymphe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28857543">Made for the Gods</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherienymphe/pseuds/Cherienymphe'>Cherienymphe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mythological [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Nymph reader, mythology AU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:07:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,186</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28857543</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherienymphe/pseuds/Cherienymphe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The God of Lightning takes what the God of War has.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mythological [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2116842</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>89</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Made for the Gods</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Zeus!Steve x Nymph!Reader x Ares!Bucky </p>
<p>warnings: Non-con! Please DNI if this offends you!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You giggled as you dunked Seraphina under water, the three other girls around you squealing and splashing around as the blonde girl remerged to return the favor. You splashed her back, and it wasn’t long before something akin to a battle broke out in the small pond. You flicked your hand against the surface, getting her right in the face before you turned and swam away.</p>
<p>“Y/N, you minx!”</p>
<p>You laughed as she chased you down through the trees, limbs and low hanging vines reaching out to stop you in your tracks. Animals scurried away as they heard your fast approach, and you glanced over your shoulder, happy to see her falling behind. You turned back just in time to miss running into the figure before you. With a gasp, you halted all movement, staring with wide eyes at the god.</p>
<p>“You can’t hide forever, Y/N!”</p>
<p>Sera’s voice reached you, and with a squeak you jumped behind a cluster of trees. Just in time too, because Sera was suddenly there, a small gasp of her own escaping as she came across the male you’d just almost run into.</p>
<p>“Apologies. Have you seen a slippery nymph anywhere around here about yay high?”</p>
<p>He hummed, and his deep voice almost seemed to reverberate through the trees.</p>
<p>“I do believe she went that way,” he spoke.</p>
<p>Your heart stuttered, wondering if he was outing you or not.</p>
<p>“Thank you,” she breathed, and you released a sigh of relief as her footsteps carried away.</p>
<p>“She is gone. You can come out of hiding, now,” he said after some time.</p>
<p>You did just that with a sheepish smile, and you felt your face get hot as he raked his blue eyes over your wet frame, your soaked attire leaving nothing to the imagination as it clung to your curves. Your lack of modesty didn’t bother you. No, it was the god before you who unnerved you.</p>
<p>“I should get going. My friends will be wondering where I ran off to, and I do not think it will be long before poor Sera realizes she has been duped.”</p>
<p>You turned to leave him, but his large hand stopped you. The smile fell from your lips as he eyed you, stepping closer.</p>
<p>“I do not think they will miss your company too much,” he mused.</p>
<p>“I’m certain they will, just as your lovely wife is probably missing yours as we speak,” you smoothly replied.</p>
<p>He smiled what was meant to be a charming smile, you were sure, but you were familiar with his ways. It was the smile of a serpent, and you found yourself thinking you’d rather the company of Hades himself. You’d met the God of the Underworld once or twice. After all, he was infatuated with your dear friend Persephone, and you knew already that you much preferred his company to his brother’s.</p>
<p>“You know who I am.”</p>
<p>It was a statement, and you threw him a small smile.</p>
<p>“Your beauty is spoken of often amongst the maidens and nymphs around these parts. The blonde hair and large build gave you away. Besides, you are somewhat known for sneaking about, hoping to catch some unsuspecting maiden off guard.”</p>
<p>He chuckled, eyes twinkling just a bit as he studied you. You began to back away, humming as you did so.</p>
<p>“I truly must be going, God of Lightning. Please send my best wishes to James, will you?”</p>
<p>You turned and skipped away, damp fabric flying behind you.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>You gasped into his parted mouth, fingers sliding along his bulging arms as he held you to him. Your back lifted from the soft earth as you arched up into him, the place where your hips met hidden from view by the water. One of your hands slid up to tangle in his dark locks, and a groan slipped past his lips.</p>
<p>You came around him with high pitched sigh, eyelashes fluttering as the God of War kept his steady pace throughout his climax. You trailed your fingers down his heaving chest before reaching up to brush his hair out of his face.</p>
<p>“You’ll never believe who I stumbled into in my necks of the woods yesterday,” you breathed, collapsing and letting your head loll against the ground.</p>
<p>James pulled out of you to prop himself up on his elbow beside you.</p>
<p>“Who?”</p>
<p>You reached up to wipe some blood from his shoulder, both relieved and frightened to realize it wasn’t his own.</p>
<p>“The voracious slut himself. Steve,” you murmured, playing with a shock of hair.</p>
<p>He frowned, anger seeping into his azure eyes.</p>
<p>“Did he touch you?”</p>
<p>“No,” you softly replied, shaking your head. “I may take on lovers like I do a new talent, but I’d never give myself to him. I don’t care who he is.”</p>
<p>James tilted his head, visage solemn.</p>
<p>“Y/N…you know of him. Everyone knows that he has no reservations about taking what he wants, and anyone who doesn’t know learns soon enough.”</p>
<p>You sat up, and he did the same, sighing when you dragged a finger along the smeared blood on his chest.</p>
<p>“Then take me with you if you’re so worried. Many of my kind accompany the gods. Dionysus has his Mainades, and Artemis has her band of huntress nymphs.”</p>
<p>“We’ve talked of this before, my little water sprite,” he chuckled. “I thrive on conflict. War satisfies me like no other, and you could get caught in the crossfire.”</p>
<p>“No other?” you questioned, raising an eyebrow.</p>
<p>His pink lips lifted into a small smirk as his eyes briefly lowered before meeting yours again.</p>
<p>“Well…almost like no other.”</p>
<p>“It’s all the more reason I should be with you. You would protect me fiercer than anyone else ever could. Besides…”</p>
<p>Your hand danced along his abdomen before reaching down and stroking him. A hiss escaped past his teeth, and you bit your lip with a grin.</p>
<p>“You’re my favorite lover. The others… None of them touch me like you do. I would give them all up just to be with you,” you whispered.</p>
<p>“And your friends?” he gasped. “Seraphina, Anthe, Ornia?”</p>
<p>You giggled, tightening your grip and picking up the pace.</p>
<p>“They’ve seen you…all of you, in fact.”</p>
<p>He threw you a playful glare, and you at least had the decency to look sheepish. The two of you now made it a habit to make sure your companions were long gone before celebrating your reunion the way you often did.</p>
<p>“Trust me when I say they will understand,” you continued, pressing a kiss to his jaw.</p>
<p>“I admit defeat, you’ve won me over. I’ll do anything to keep you out of that entitled blonde’s grasp,” he moaned, suddenly reaching out to push you down. “I want to feel you wrapped around me once more before I leave.”</p>
<p>You laughed as he bent down to kiss you.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>You lowered yourself below the clear blue water, basking in the comforting feel it brought to you before rising. Droplets sprung from your lashes and more dripped from your hair as you bathed away the sweat and dirt that had accumulated throughout the day. You thought about James’ parting words, a small smile gracing your lips. You looked forward to his return, to when he would come to collect you and whisk you away with him. Would you reside in Olympus?</p>
<p>“What must a young naiad be thinking about to have such a mesmerizing smile grace her lovely face?”</p>
<p>You looked up, startled at the sight of Steve himself. The god stood before you in all of his naked glory, and you blinked before looking away.</p>
<p>“Nothing that would concern you.”</p>
<p>You waded through the water, moving to get out, but he blocked your path. You huffed, frowning.</p>
<p>“Why are you here?”</p>
<p>“I go where I please,” was his simple sharp response, leaving no room for argument.</p>
<p>You pressed your lips together before moving to go around him, but again, he blocked your path. Fear struck your heart, and you glared up at him.</p>
<p>“If you think your sweetly covered poisonous words and sharp tongue will trick me into laying with you, then you are sorely mistaken.”</p>
<p>He took a step forward, forcing you further back into the water. His face was hard, narrow eyes mocking as he approached you.</p>
<p>“I am the God of Lightning. I am the one the other gods answer to, the one every creature should answer to. There is nothing in my path that isn’t mine if I will it so,” he hissed.</p>
<p>You released a shaky breath as you backed away from him.</p>
<p>“James-.”</p>
<p>“Do you think I fear the God of War? What could he possibly do to me? Hmm?”</p>
<p>He approached you like the many foxes you’d seen hunting down a small lizard or a bird, ready to pounce at any moment.</p>
<p>“Do you think you belong to him? You believe that he being one of your many lovers will protect you? Will prevent me from taking what I desire?”</p>
<p>“I…”</p>
<p>“You what? You’re going to refuse me? I know of you, Y/N. Your…,” he ran his eyes over you, unashamed in his hunger “…talents are highly spoken of. You mean to tell me that you wish to share them with everyone but me?”</p>
<p>“Yes!”</p>
<p>He glared at you, and for some reason, his blue eyes looked much colder than James’. You turned to dive in the water, but he caught your hand, stopping you. You screamed as he pulled you out, nails digging into his flesh as he dragged you along the foliage. He let you go as he flicked his wrist, and you landed amongst the flowers on your back.</p>
<p>Sooner than you would have liked, he was upon you, large frame settling against your own as he pressed his lips against yours. You pushed your hands against his chest, but he paid them no mind. He grinded against you, and you could feel his hard length pressing into your stomach. You turned your face away and he tutted.</p>
<p>“None of that,” he said, reaching up to turn you back to face him. “If James can have you, then surely I can as well.”</p>
<p>He reached down to stroke you, coaxing a wetness from you that you did not want to give him. He forced his fingers inside of your velvet walls, stretching you and preparing you to take him. One hand pushed against his shoulder while the other tried in vain to pull his own hand away. You frantically looked around, heartbeat fluttering as you only heard the sound of his groans and your harsh breaths.</p>
<p>He pulled his hand away to stroke himself, lining the tip of him up with you. Tears sprang to your eyes as he dragged it along your soaking lips. You hoped that someone would see, but what could they do? No one would dare prevent the mighty Steve from getting what he wanted.</p>
<p>He thrust inside of you, and you cried out at the slight burn, your walls clinging to him with a vengeance.</p>
<p>“Scream as much as you like. No one will save you. No one would dare to challenge me…”</p>
<p>He groaned as he pressed his elbows into the dirt beside your head, lips at your ear.</p>
<p>“You feel unlike any other I have ever had,” he purred, pulling back before sliding into you.</p>
<p>You’d heard other nymphs talking, talking of how if Steve found you unaware to let him have his way. They warned that it would be easier than fighting him, and that was what you did. You stared at the leaves above you as his deep moans filled your ear. He gripped your hands, pinning them down as he slammed into you. You gritted your teeth, biting back a moan that threatened to escape.</p>
<p>“Is this how James takes you? Hmm? Does he hold you hard enough to leave marks? As if he’s afraid you’ll slip from his grasp…”</p>
<p>You closed your eyes when he brushed his lips along yours, slowing his thrusts down as he gradually curved his hips against yours. A choked moan climbed out of your throat, and Steve hummed in satisfaction.</p>
<p>“Yes,” he hissed. “Perhaps a gentle lover is what you prefer… This is how he mounts you, isn’t it? Slow and steady,” he murmured, pressing light kisses to your neck. “Oh, I can see why he keeps coming back to you.”</p>
<p>Your back arched up, stomach tightening.</p>
<p>“You feel like heaven, and your lips taste of the finest ambrosia,” he gasped against your skin. “I may have to hide you away from James.”</p>
<p>“No,” you gasped, pushing against his hold.</p>
<p>“You do not command me,” he snarled. “If I don’t steal you away, I know it is only a matter of time before he does. The gods are selfish that way, and you…”</p>
<p>He groaned, spilling into you just as you came around him with a loud cry. His chest heaved against yours, frame pinning you down as he swirled his hips.</p>
<p>“You were made for the gods.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>